The Girl With Golden Eyes
by GuardianArtemis
Summary: (Bumblebee) Yang was raised to think of Faunus as animals. When a new comic book store opens, a girl runs it with golden eyes. Yang never thinks much of it until she finds an injured black cat...


Prologue

Blake paced the confines of her cage, her ears folded in distress as a growl of frustration rumbled in her throat. The electricity reinforced bars crackled whenever she drew near. She could only take a step in each direction and turn around, sit up and lie down.

She sighed, laying down. The cage was meant for her animal form, and if she were to transform now, she would immediately be electrocuted by the cage, and it wouldn't break nor bend. It was built to make sure that no Faunus could escape no matter what form they took. In this case, it was built so a cat couldn't escape.

_Great. The day I was supposed to take my flight to Vale, damn airport security stops me and demands to pat me down._ She thought bitterly, looking at the black piece of cloth a few meters from her cage with resent. Blake rested her chin on her front paws, knowing that her fate was, once again, out of her hands - er, paws.

Blake's eyes drifted shut, knowing pacing would do nothing but waste energy. But sleep would let her replenish her energy and rest up for any possible escape opportunities…

She awoke with a start to the sound of a door across the room clicking shut. Slitting one eye open, Blake looked slowly from one side to the next.

"Blake?" A familiar voice hissed. Blake's head shot up, ears perked.

"Mrow?" Blake replied _Ilia?_ She thought, irritated that she could only make cat noises when in her animal form.

"There you are." Soft footfalls approached Blake, and Ilia emerged from the darkness of the room. "I came as soon as I got your distress signal. Adam is waiting just outside the fence." The teen said, just as all light went out and the electronic door swung open slowly. "Good. Sun got the electricity." Ilia commented as Blake all but leapt out the door and gave a long catty stretch.

_God, it's cramped in there._ Blake thought, transforming. "Let's not keep the boys waiting." She said, grabbing the ribbon and tying the bow back around her ears, feeling secure again.

They ran out the door, alarms wailing in Blake's sensitive ears. Humans and AK's shot at them, and Blake transformed again. Ilia leapt in the air and transformed in the air, landing on Blake's back and they wiggled under the fence.

"They're getting away!" Voices shouted.

"Heh, for the FCU to be this bad is kinda depressing. So, Blake, what was this facility like?" A man with blond hair asked, flashing a grin.

"Different from the last one. I didn't get to explore very much - because this time I was the one being saved." Blake said. "I saw they had lots of cages, all of them empty. Seems fit as they're not as good as most Menagerie Faunus Containment Unit."

"No kidding, they… let the cat out of the bag, or cage." Sun said, grin widening. Blake cringed.

"Sun. How many times must I whack your head until you stop with the puns?" Adam asked in clear exasperation, voicing Blake's thoughts.

"Sorry." Sun cringed as well.

"Shut up. Let's go before FCU comes after us." Ilia said, transforming and climbing onto Blake's shoulder.

Sun followed suit and attempted to climb Blake's empty shoulder, but Blake narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Don't try it." She growled. "You can climb. You can run. You can keep pace with Adam." She added, dropping him on the ground as Adam snorted, already transformed, tossing his head. Blake got the message in his blue eyes let's go Adam seemed to say and Blake obeyed, climbing onto his back and they took off.

* * *

In the nearest safe house, the four Faunus transformed back. Sun was sweaty, as was Adam.

"Ilia, you know I can carry you instead of Blake." The monkey Faunus offered. Ilia shook her head.

"I'm good. Blake has a smoother gait when running." Ilia said.

"She rides on Adam's back!" Sun exclaimed.

"So?" Blake asked.

"I am not having a monkey on my back." Adam butted in bluntly. "It's bad for my reputation." He added, causing Sun to sigh.

"I wasn't saying…" Sun began to protest, but trailed off when the three Faunus glared at him "Okay, maybe I was…" Sun said hesitantly.

"I don't know if I can get to Vale now. They'll be looking for me here." Blake sighed.

"Won't be the first time. We can find someone to get you there." Adam said, already reaching for his Scroll. He opened it and scrolled through contacts on the clear screen. He finally paused on one and sent a message. "Called Torchwick up, he's used to the work." Adam told Blake after a pause.

"Ok. When do I expect him?" Blake asked

"Tomorrow morning." Adam said.

"Alright." Blake replied.

* * *

One day later, Blake stepped off of the bullhead. Neo waved and Roman nodded. "See ya, kitty cat. Don't get caught by the Faunus hunters!" The orange-haired crime boss called, using his cane to close the door and minutes later the ship roared and took off.

Blake walked through Vale, alert as always. Posters of Faunus periodically dotted lampposts and building walls. Blake took note of the addresses of the Faunus Containment Unit office, police station and other places to avoid on the posters.

Eventually Blake came to the store she was looking for. Tukson's Book Trade in gold lettering identified the black painted store.

A bell tinkled when Blake opened the door. She was greeted by a tall man with black hair behind a desk. The scent of paper filled Blake's nose and Blake breathed in deeply.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" The man said, "How can I help you miss?" He asked.

"Blake Belladonna, sir. I'm here to help you here." Blake said.

"Ah, miss Belladonna - glad to see you. I am more than happy to have help. If you would step into my office, we can talk in more detail." The man said, and Blake followed him to the back of the store and behind a door.

The man shut the door and locked it from the inside. "I'm Tukson, as you already know, and I need to see if you are who you say you are. FCU is strict." Tukson said. Blake removed her bow and twitched an ear to show their authenticity. Tukson nodded. "Please, you can put it back on." He told her and Blake complied. "I am more than happy to shelter you, miss Blake. And I do appreciate the help." Tukson said. Blake smiled

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best." Blake replied.

"Please, call me Tukson, Blake." Tukson said.

"Ok, Tukson." Blake amended. "So, what will I do here?" She asked.

"You shelve, reshelve and organize the books, help manage the store when I'm away. You're paycheck is every week." Tukson said, Blake shook her head

"No, I don't need pay. What you already do for me is more than enough." Blake declined

"Alright. Your sleeping quarters are right, here -" Tukson stood up and went to a bookshelf before pulling a book down and the bookshelf swung inward to reveal a small room with a cot with a pillow and some blankets, a small desk with a cushion to kneel on, a lamp, a toilet and a sink. A rug took up the floor, and Tukson kicked it aside to reveal a trapdoor. Lifting it, a food pantry was revealed, with a mini fridge. Walking to the back, Tukson walked to a floorboard that was not nailed down, and lifted it out to reveal a narrow niche with guns, ammunition, and several blades. "Only for emergencies." He told Blake before lowering the floorboard and leading Blake back out, before dragging the rug back over the trapdoor.

"This is… impressive." Blake said. Tukson laughed

"I'm glad you think so! Took a year to get the bunker together!" Tukson said, leading Blake back out of the hidden bunker and into his office. "I live under here, there's a switch under my desk that opens up into my own little bunker. He told Blake. Blake nodded.

"Thank you, Tukson. I can never repay you for what you've done for me." Blake said.

"Anything for a fellow Faunus." Tukson said, reaching for a handshake. Blake took it, and watched his larger hand encompass her own, and claws slid out before sliding back in. Blake flinched in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tukson apologized.

"No, it's fine. We're both on the same side." Blake said.

The bell clinged. Ting!

"We have a customer." Tukson said, and led Blake out.


End file.
